Chance Encounter
by antra
Summary: The Doctor and Martha Jones meet Sam and Dean Winchester. The Timelord had better meetings before.


_Recipient: starlingnight_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Author's Notes: Setting: Supernatural: Season 6, between „Caged Heat" and „Appointment in Samarra ", Doctor Who: Series 3, between "The Family of Blood" and "Utopia"_  
_Written for: SummerGen 2013_  
_Thanks: my beta mamapranayama for wrangling this story in shape_

_Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor Doctor Who belongs to me. I'm just playing with the knowledge that PTB can come anytime and take my toys away._

* * *

The Doctor and Martha Jones stepped out of the TARDIS, and looked around to get an idea of where they were.

"Earth. Somewhere around your time, I would say." Martha accepted the explanation and tried to guess where exactly they were. They could be anywhere on the planet, and despite the Doctors attitude, even her home-planet had places that were friendlier to strangers than others. As wonderful as time traveling was, it was a good idea to be careful when they didn't know their whereabouts.

They had landed in an alley that opened to a bigger street and they followed the sounds to civilization. Martha found a newspaper dispenser and read the part she could see.

The Doctor had been right, the date was not that far off her own time, but she was more interested where she was. "_Indianapolis Star_. We're in America."

"But why did we land here?" The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver, intent on getting an answer. He stopped when he felt it, a strange disturbance in time. He had never felt anything comparable in his over 900 years of existence. The Timelord pinpointed the feeling and focused on the two persons responsible. They were both human, but how could they disturb reality around them on such a level? They explained why the TARDIS would bring them there if nothing else.

Perhaps they were time travelers. but the Doctor had never felt anything like this from any other time traveler he had ever known or met.

A mystery! He always loved a good mystery.

* * *

Sam saw Dean reacting to something he couldn't see and stepped after him into a small café. Dean chose a table that allowed both of them to look outside. "Somebody is following us."

That got Sam's attention. "Where?"

"Eleven o'clock. Guy in a pinstripe suit and a chick in jeans and leather jacket." Now that Dean had pointed them out, Sam saw them. He was careful to make sure they didn't see him checking them out, since he didn't know if they would need to be kept unaware. The persons in question were surprisingly blatant however, and the guy in particular didn't even seem to try to make his staring less obvious.

Sam assessed him and his companion in a short moment. They would have no problem taking them out.

He looked over to his brother to get an inkling of what they should do next.

* * *

The two guys the Doctor had been watching were coming in their direction! Martha tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, not that she really managed that. The Doctor wasn't really helping in that regard either.

With the men walking in their direction while she and the Doctor practically waiting for them, she had time to really look at them. They were both tall, the smaller one around the Doctor's height and the other one even bigger.

Wearing generic suits, they stopped in front of them and showed their badges in near synchronicity. "I'm Agent Simmons, this is my partner Agent Stanley." the short one stated. "Why are you following us?"

They were FBI? This was not a good.

The Doctor flicked his psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Martha Jones. We were called here."

They didn't look like they believed the Doctor, even if he said nothing but the truth this time. He just left a few minor things out.

"Why are you showing us a blank paper?" Both agents had seen the paper for what it was and their suspicions rose even more. In that moment, Stanley seemed even bigger, his muscular frame threatening, his eyes cold. Simmons grabbed his partner's arm and signaled a voiceless 'no'. They were locked in a short stare before Stanley finally followed Simmons' lead.

Martha couldn't place her finger on the exact reason, but something felt off about Stanley. Her instincts told her to keep away from him and to stay in the vicinity of the Doctor and Simmons. She had seen before how dangerous the Doctor could be with enough provocation and the Gallyfrean was not even comparable to the danger she felt from Stanley. In all honesty, Simmons felt safe as well, but that didn't surprise her that much, he was human after all. A human with a very creepy partner.

Simmons frowned and looked them over, unsure what to do with them. Martha tried to think of something to say to get them out of this and said the first thing that came to her mind. "We're reporters. _Indianapolis Star."_

Whatever the FBI was here for, it had to be interesting enough that reporters was a believable answer. The Doctor nodded silently to her, approving of her choice and obfuscation skill.

This time it was Stanley who answered while Simmons continued to stare at them in confusion, he didn't seem to believe them.

"Any information about the murders is restricted, the FBI officially discourages any further articles on this case. The murderer uses those reports as an affirmation for his work."

* * *

From one moment to another the Doctor realized what was happening, and why he should be as far away from these humans as he could. The whole time he had had that nagging feeling that he had seen them before, but it hadn't clicked with the fake names. Now he recognized them though: Sam and Dean Winchester.

He should have listened to his senses and gone immediately when he felt the way they resonated through time.

It also explained the strange behavior he had witnessed;- the overall bad feeling he got in being so near to them. This had to be during the time-frame Sam Winchester had been without his soul, only under the control of his brother. Knowing their history and everything they had done/would be doing, he wanted to say something to them. The Doctor was aware that it wouldn't matter to Sam Winchester one way or another in his current condition, but the same couldn't be said for Dean.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Both men looked alarmed that he knew who they were and he understood where they were coming from.

Martha looked to him, the question just waiting to come out. He would have to explain when they were alone in the TARDIS, but now was not the time for that. Martha understood and nodded lightly.

The men had followed their little silent discussion and at least Dean was a bit more relaxed. He had one hand on Sam's arm as if to hold him back from doing something unwise.

The doctor concentrated on Dean. "Thank you, for everything."

It was disheartening to see these expressive green eyes widen in surprise. Had nobody ever thanked them? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." For everything that had happened to them.

Dean Winchester fidgeted as if he didn't know how to react anymore or like a cornered animal ready to attack in self-defense. Even the last Timelord had enough sense of self-preservation to give the man another out and changed his direction to go back to the TARDIS.

Martha waited a moment in total confusion and then finally followed him away from the hunters.


End file.
